Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?
:Link and Ness Search for the second Nether Emblem: The Nether Hilt... Overview Link and Ness look for the Hilt and they come across Johnny Cyclops who says he knows where it is. They follow him into Safeway and then Bowser's Hideout. Link find's it there and they go back to the Campfire. Synopsis Before the episode starts, Rich Alvarez tells the viewers that during the editing of the episode, all the audio was erased somehow. He says he will not point out any figures (although points out Matt Provencel), but he believes someone was unhappy by the audio of the episode. So, to erctifie the problem Richard decided that he would do all the voices himself. The episode then starts. Ness and Link begin their quest to find the second Nether Emblem, the Hilt. Ness's psychic powers lead them to a small shed, which is home to a one eyed man named Johnny Cyclops. He has been observing the gang for a while now, and knew that they would soon need his help in finding the Hilt. He explains to them that the three emblems they are looking for, when combined, form the ultimate saber, the Nether Saber. Whoever has the Nether Saber will always win in combat, which is why it can defeat Nox Decious. Link and Ness soon agree to follow Johnny Cyclops to the Hilt's location. They soon arrive in Safeway, and Link's sword and shield, and Ness's bat have been taken. Link and Ness say it looks like a normal Grocery Store, but Johonny tells not to look into the staff's eyes, as they will only mock them. Ness and Link must go through a few trials to get to the Hilt. The first involves picking up a bunch of bannanas a few times, and the second involves Link buying some tea for Johnny. After Link leaves , the episode is interupted by Chris Muller, who asks Richard if he will tell the viewers what exactly is happening in the episode, but Richard says "No". 5 hours later, Link returns with the teas, and asks Johnny what it has to do with the quest. Johnny says it had nothing to do with it and that he just wanted some tea. Link demands that Johnny lead them to the Hilt, but Johnny tells Link he must have patiance before he can complete his journey. Link is furious that he has spent the last half-hour with a guy who likes to bum drinks off people, and is now expected to be patient. Johnny simply tells the young 'grasshopper' that he has much yet to learn. Johnny takes Link and Ness to the milks aisle and, after heuses a speacial combination, they teleport out of the store, and arrive near Bowser's Secret Hideout. Now that they are outside the store, Link and Ness's equipment have returned to them. Johnny explains that Bowser has a hideout that he goes to when he visits the real world, but he is currently not in it, as he has returned to his own world. It is there that the Hilt is located. Link walks into the empty hideout, and grabs the Hilt. Johnny Cyclops then snaps his fingers and teleports them away from the hideout and back to the Campfire. Link asks Johnny if he could bring them from the hideout back to The Campfire by snapping his fingers, why didn't he do so in the first place. Johnny tells them that when he snaps his fingers, he can only leleport to their current location. Link asks if this is true, but Johnny says it isn't, hewas bored and wanted some fun, plus he was really thirsty for some tea and the walks off. Link says "Wow what a jerk",then he and Ness look for Mario to give him the Hilt. Appearances Characters *Link *Ness *Johnny Cyclops Locations *The Battlefield *Safeway *Bowser's Hideout *The Campfire Noteable Items *Link's Equiptment *The Nether Hilt Production Notes Series Continuity *This is the last time we see Johnny Cyclops but he is mentioned again in Episode 34. *Link isn't seen again until Episode 32. *This is the second time characters have visited Safeway and Bowser's Hideout. *This is the first episode where neither Mario or Luigi are seen. Trivia *Due to the lack of audio quality, especially in Safeway, Rich Alvarez rerecorded all the dialogue in the Episode. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Luv7oxm2aEg Season Two Category:Season Two